1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developing unit, an image retainer unit and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer, an image is formed in such a manner that a latent image formed on a photoconductor surface is developed into a visible image by a developing unit and the developed visible image is transferred and fixed onto a medium. In the developing unit, a developer conveyance member or the like is disposed for conveying a developer while agitating the developer.